1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular variable brake light intensity system and more particularly pertains to indicating to other drivers the braking status of a leading vehicle with two modes of operation for differentiating between normal and sudden deceleration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of brake light systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, brake light systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of indicating the braking status of a vehicle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art consists of U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,723 to Arsoy; U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,177 to Athalye; U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,647 to Yoshino; U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,162 to Leonard et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,805 to Salsman; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,344 to Frait et al.
In this respect, the vehicular variable brake light intensity system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of indicating to other drivers the braking status of a leading vehicle with two modes of operation for differentiating between normal and sudden deceleration.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved vehicular variable brake light intensity system which can be used for indicating to other drivers the braking status of a leading vehicle with two modes of operation for differentiating between normal and sudden deceleration. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.